The Last Curse
by Artemis-Potter-Snape
Summary: Voldemort managed to cast a spell(Dark) before Harry killed him, MPreg, Slash, HPDMSSLM
1. The Last Battle

Title – The Last Curse  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Rating – NC17 (posted to my LJ) R for – Group sex, incest, some others too that I can't decide on.  
Summary – Voldey tries to get the last laugh.  
AN – CONTEST – I will be making up some spells and stuff, it will be Latin, the first three correct answers by the posting of the next chapter, will earn your house 10 points, the leading house will be at the bottom of each chapter. **Ravenclaw RULES.  
****If you don't know to which house you belong visit my LJ page for the link.**

Chapter 1 – The Last Battle

All the students and several professorsinside the Great Hall heard the many shouts of "EXPECTO PATRONUM", the fight had began.

Outside were some of the professors and all of the DA members, (they were students from a group that was started two years ago when best friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had had enough of a so called professor for DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) not teaching them anything that they needed to know). The group had grown over their sixth and most of their seventh year and contained no less than 80 students from three of the houses stretched over the older three years and there was surprisingly 16 students from Slytherin, covering over the older three years making nearly 100 hundred DA members outside helping 5 professors and numerous Order Of The Phoenix members and Auror's to fight the forces of Mouldy Voldemort.

The first wave against the defenders of Hogwarts were the dreaded dementors, Voldemort had come across the knowledge several years before that his nemesis Harry Potter was scared to the point of fainting when one came near him, armed with this knowledge he had gathered together as many of them as he could, in total there were three hundred dementors against the slightly more than three hundred defenders. The resulting Expecto patronum's decimated the ranks of dementors with such power that there was nothing left afterwards, normally they only served to drive them away. At the front of the side of light stood a grinning seventeen year old beside an equally grinning one hundred and fifty-seven year old, wands pointing to where the dementors once stood. The young man came to the conclusion a few months ago that if you approach a dementor smiling and filled with the feeling of loving and being loved the dementor lost power over you, he put it to the test one day by using a boggart, he knew that it wasn't a very good test but he could judge if it helped and surprisingly it did, so before the battle and the run up to it he embraced and shared the love that he had and felt to the others in his 'family' and taught the others in his group to do the same, and it worked better than they imagined.

The second wave were the magical creatures that Voldemort had persuaded to his side, what Voldemort did not know was that some of the giants, vampires and werewolves had changed sides and were in fact in the dark sides ranks to sabotage as much as possible.

In an old text Hermione had found several spells to help fight against the vampires, this spell resulted in one hundred of the light sides forces shouting out at the same time "Candidus Phoebus comburo" the vampires were either turned straight to dust or were slowly burning to death, the ones on the side of light slipped away back into the death eater ranks when the dementors were killed, they were slowly killing the most evil of the death eaters under direct orders to leave LeStrange, Malfoy, Snape and Pettigrew for the side of light to deal with.

The spell was the only one known to kill vampires, even the daywalkers, there was no known shield against it and the only known copy was written in a book by Godric Gryfindor and hidden in a secret place in his tower where the students of his house now lived, until Harry recovered it.

At the same time as the first hundred sent out their spell another hundred were sending out several strong stunning spells at the giants, they were not evil, neither were the vampires, but they needed to be killed as there was a pact that the good vampires could help anyone of the good on the brink of death that healing and potions could not help by turning them, but giants were nearly extinct and could not be replaced as easily, they had had too much evil done to them, they just needed to be shown that not all of the magic folk were after them to kill them.

The were wolves were evil to a point, there was a potion that they could take to prevent them from turning into a man eating beast, but those on Voldemort side took a potion that the potion master had made to keep them as the beast for several hours at each dosage, this latest dose was poisoned so that they would be in their beast state but it would make them vulnerable to the killing curse, those loyal to the light were given the original potion so that they were not, they pretended to die as the rest of the lights forces sent the killing curse their way.

The third and final wave was the remaining death eaters who were not killed by the vampires. Snape had estimated there to be five hundred, there looked to be more like eight hundred, the twenty vampires for the light had taken out about a hundred during their mealtime and sneaked away before the final wave started.

Harry and Dumbledore backed slowly into the midst of their fellow fighters, this was after all their fight, Harry and Dumbledore had another battle to attend to, the battle against Voldemort, so to the many screams and shouts of curses, hexes and charms they made their way behind and around the edge towards their goal. Harry had always known that the battle against Voldemort was for him alone so he was no longer scared of the thought, what scared him was the thought of losing, of dying a virgin, being who he was it made it awkward to date, let alone losing his virginity, he shrugged it off and walked towards his foe, intent on not dying. Dumbledore was going with him to protect him from any death eaters who may try to take him out before he could battle Voldemort.

"Stupefy" Harry yelled aiming his wand at Voldemort from the side he approached.

Voldemort stepped to the side,grinned and turned to look straight at Harry,

"My my aren't we the eager one to die"

"I'm not the one to die today Mouldy Tom"

"Don't call me that, Crucio"

Harry dodged, "Confundus" he waited until it hit and then sent "Avada Kedavra"

Voldemort broke the Confundus charm and dodged the Avada curse and sent another Crucio at Harry, which hit, causing Harry to scream after two minutes, another minute he stopped screamingwhen Voldemort lifted it and stood gazing at his Death eaters who were losing badly despite their numbers, this gave Harry his chance,

"Engorgio" Harry said as he pointed at Voldemorts feet causing them to swell too large for him to move.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was sending out hexes left, right and centre keeping the advancing death eaters from Harry.

"Avada Kedavra" yelled Harry

But at the started of Harry's wand waving Voldemort knew his time was coming to an end, he had time to cast one of his own spells, a dark spell that he thought would eventually drive Harry insane.

"Cupio Caleo Adepto Gravida Imperium Harry Potter" he said it quickly while pointing his wand at the dark mark on his own body, he would never know if it worked as the second the finished incantation left his lips, the killing curse struck home, and Harry wouldn't know if the killing curse worked because he passed out from exhaustion brought on by the power of the curse he sent.


	2. Awakening, and Not Another Bloody Prophe...

Title – The Last Curse  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Rating – NC17 (posted to my LJ) R for – Group sex, incest, some others too that I can't decide on.  
Summary – Voldey tries to get the last laugh.

AN – CONTEST – I will be making up some spells and stuff, it will be Latin, the first three correct answers by the posting of the next chapter, will earn your house 10 points, the leading house will be at the bottom of each chapter. **Ravenclaw RULES.**

**If you don't know to which house you belong visit my LJ page for the link.**

**!Dream sequence!  
**'**Thoughts'  
**"**Speech"**

**Dedicated to - _Sweet snow and Hiei lover for being the first to put me on fav author list._**

_Chapter 2 – Awakening, and Not Another Bloody Prophecy_

It was a trying time for everyone at the school immediately after the battle had finished; there were corpses to be moved and put out of sight of the children. They were awaiting the arrival of more Auror's and the Auror's on site from the battle to have time to move them to a secure facility for identification and mass burial.  
There were the bound and stupefied death eaters to take directly to Azkaban, they were identified, arrested and jailed without a trial because of their part in attacking a school full with children.  
The only ones not taken were the two male Malfoy's, Mrs Malfoy had been killed by Voldemort several weeks previously, Pettigrew who was stunned and blocked from his Animagus ability, and Snape. Both Malfoy's were severely injured, (not life threatening though), and needed treatment before being moved, they were oddly silent after the battle had finished. Snape who was known to all on the side of light as one of their spies was left where he was sitting, the Rat Pettigrew though was being taken to the Ministry to prove that Sirius Black was an innocent man after all; even though he was dead it still mattered to his unofficial family that his name be cleared so that he could rest in peace.  
Snape also appeared to be injured when someone from the mediwitch's team approached, but there was no blood or marks on the visible skin, he too was oddly quiet, no sneering, smirking, just sitting in one spot rocking back and forth in pain, not being able to move from the pain to get up and go somewhere warmer.  
For the side of light there were many injuries that had to be dealt with, unfortunately they had many casualties too many to count, many fatal, which was solved by the good vampires for those that had given consent, and many dead.  
The most important to deal with at that time was Harry Potter, through a prophecy which came to light and known to five people he had to live or else Lord Voldemort would come to life once more, this time without Harry to save them.

It was two weeks later when Harry finally managed to move any part of his body to indicate that he was on the road to recovery, his hands twitched and his feet wiggled as if to try and get more comfortable, but he never once attempted to open his eyes.

!Beginning of dream sequence!

"Cupio Caleo Adepto Gravida Imperium Harry Potter" What the hell kind of curse was that? He never even pointed his bloody wand at me; it was at his own bloody arm.  
Oh Merlin, what is that pain? It feels like my whole being is on fire, it feels a little like I am horny, but I can't be, where am I? It feels like I'm floating somewhere.

"Harry, Harry" called a beautiful female voice.  
"Who…who's there?"  
"I'm your mother, you have to go back now Harry, they all need you, remember the prophecy."  
"I remember, what does it mean though?"  
"You tell me Harry."

Harry looked around the strange place he was in, he could see no one but he answered anyway.

"The first line was… 'The winner of the battle shall fade', I guess that means I will die or something."  
"Not die Harry, you are running on empty, you used a lot of your energy and are now gaining it back. Go on."  
"Um… 'Death will kick him away', I guess that means that I won't die yet, but the next line says something else, 'If the chosen one shall fall.' I guess that is me too."  
"Yes Harry, you are the chosen leader of the Wizarding World, you were put here to change the way we are, but if you die, Voldemort will be kicked back by death, because he is not happy that we of the Wizarding World live long lives."  
"So if I die Voldemort comes back to life? So the next verse is 'The world will change, by the chosen one and his mates, when the new chosen is born, of the old he may rest.' Does that mean I get to have kids?"  
"Yes Harry, you will have children, name one for me my beloved child, I must go, so must you, remember the prophecy, you are immortal to a point and anyone bonded to you will live until the day you die."  
"Bye Mum, I love you."  
"I love you too, and I am so proud, so is Sirius and your father."

!End dream sequence!

Harry slowly blinked his tired eyes, 'that is so weird, how can I be tired when I am opening my eyes after being asleep?'  
"Harry" shouted three very loud voices, he knew who they were straightaway without looking, Hermione, Molly and Ginny. 'Where the hell are Ron and Neville?'  
"Her…Herm…water" he croaked out, he felt a cool hand lift his head gently and a glass being pressed to his dried and cracked lips.  
"Thank you" he managed before falling asleep once more.

What felt like forever he felt himself climbing back towards wakefulness once more; this time he could hear voices before he opened his eyes, he decided to listen for a few minutes.

"You cannot tell him, I forbid it as the Mediwitch of this infirmary"  
"Now Poppy, I think it would hurt more if we did not tell him, he has been lied to about himself by his family and us for so long." He heard Albus Dumbledore say to the Mediwitch.  
"What of Severus Poppy?" Harry heard Professor McGonagall say.  
"There appears to be nothing wrong with him, just that he is in pain and not saying anything except that it hurts and he needs something."  
"What of the Malfoy's Poppy? Are they ready to go to Azkaban yet."  
"Not yet, they seem to be in a similar state to Severus, except they are asking for forgiveness from their new master as well."  
"Mmm, this is interesting."  
"What is Albus?"  
"I only heard part of the curse that Voldemort said before Harry killed him, that was Imperium, which is Latin for Control, I need to know if Harry knows the rest, but I think that he was trying to bond Harry to himself before he died, it seemed to have back fired somewhat."  
Harry thought that he should say something anything

"Wh…whe." He stopped to cough, his throat felt like it was filled with sand.  
"Harry how are you feeling my boy?" Dumbledore asked in a gentle manner, but which also sounded like he was in some kind of pain.  
"Wa…wat…water."

Madame Pompfrey lifted his head and poured a potion down his throat instead, "It's to make your throat better, and here have some water too."  
"Thank you, it feels better." He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the headmaster, deputy head and the Mediwitch.  
"How long? What happened?"  
"Three weeks, you woke up for several minutes each day for the last few days. Voldemort is dead" McGonagall told him softly.  
"How many dead, captured?"  
"You should rest young man, there will be plenty of time to talk about that later"

Madame Pompfrey lifted his head and poured something else down his throat while rubbing his throat to help it go down. The last thing he heard was Dumbledore asking if it was necessary to pour more Draught of the Living Death down the poor boy, he never heard her answer.

AN – Should Neville and Ron both be dead? How many and who should be dead on the good side?

10 points to Ravenclaw because I am one and I know the answer to the question.  
0 points Slytherin  
0 points Gryfindor  
0 points Hufflepuff

Question – What does the curse – "Cupio Caleo Adepto Gravida Imperium Harry Potter" and the spell - "Candidus Phoebus comburo" mean?

Hints – Both are Latin, there is also a small hint in the story above.

I have decided that because there are two I will award thirty points to the first five correct answers before I post again in about a week.

Thank you to the four reviewers that I have so far-

Cair – as you see I have written more and I hope you enjoy

Sfsadasdfasf – I did say in the summary that it was a taster of what was to come, the full chapter was put in later.

Wolflady – What the spell is will come out in the next chapter, I hope.

Sweet snow and Hiei lover – Thanks, and I will try and update regularly.

Sincerely Artemis Potter-Snape. (xx)


	3. What Happened? Who’s Dead?

Title – The Last Curse  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Rating – NC17 (posted to my LJ) R for – I do not own Harry Potter that is left to JK Rowling, the only thing we have in common is that our youngest children have the same name, mine is a boy (20mths old) and hers is a baby girl, aww, so cute. Anyway the only thing that is mine is the curses, etc that I make up.  
Warnings – Group sex implied on ff implied incest on ffsome others too that I can't decide on yet.  
Summary – Voldey tries to get the last laugh.

AN – CONTEST – I will be making up some spells and stuff, it will be Latin, the first three correct answers by the posting of the next chapter, will earn your house points, the leading house will be at the bottom of each chapter. **Ravenclaw RULES.  
****If you don't know to which house you belong visit my LJ page for the link.**

_**Terri911 – keep reading and you will see.**_

_**Silverfated – That's no fun keeping them both alive.**_

_**Serena12 – You kind of got what the curse is, I can't give you full points though, let me know which house.**_

_**Harrypotter,moveover – thank you**_

_**Silvra – Harry will be wonderful**_

_**Wolflady – Nice to see your still reading, wow so detailed, you forgot to say which house, I'll save your points until you let me know, but I can't give you full points, not quite clear on what the answer is.**_

_**Aya4328 – Ron isn't too bad, he does get rather jealous so I'm not too happy with him either.**_

_**Jbcna – This chapter is dedicated to you, two reasons, I love Slytherins (don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, love Sevvie and Harry) and you are the closest to what the curse is all about, 30 points to Slytherin.**_

**!Dream sequence!  
**'**Thoughts'  
**"**Speech"**

**Dedicated to –** _jbcna, just because you are a Slytherin, I have a thing for Slytherins apparently, Draco, Lucius Sevvie of course, and Harry could have been a Slytherin._

Chapter 3 – What Happened? Who's Dead?

It was dark when Harry awoke once more, just lately that was the only time he did awake, he vaguely remembered waking up several times in the same place and each time it was dark. he didn't even know what time or day it was, let alone what month, he was no longer in any kind of pain that was caused by injuries but there was an ache, one that he could not identify, one he knew that he hadn't ever felt before.

"Ah, Harry you are awake I see." Came the soothing voice of the Headmaster.  
"Yes sir" Harry managed to say while trying to sit up slightly, stiff from not moving around for a while.  
"You have many questions I will answer them now if that is what you wish."  
"Yes sir." Harry felt his glasses being placed on his face, when he could see properly again he reached to where he knew a glass with water in would be waiting for him, he took a long drink before settling back into his pillows.

"What day is it? Sir"  
"Today, or rather this evening is Tuesday 22nd November Harry, you have spent three weeks unconscious, waking several times."  
" I remember yesterday, at least I think it was yesterday. How is Professor Snape?"  
"He is well, but there is one thing, but we will get to that later, now what do you wish to know?"  
"What happened? How many died? How many were caught? How are my friends?"  
"Ah, many questions, I should start at the beginning then. You remember up until you battled Voldemort?"  
Dumbledore waited until Harry nodded before continuing. "I was at your back Harry, the death eaters were separated into groups, there were about eight groups, you see Harry there is a fine art to war, send in those that matter the least in first to pave the way, we gather that the weakest, least trained and least talented were in the first group, every ten minutes or so the other groups would move forward and join in the battle, we were fortunate that the casualties were less than we feared. I managed to keep stray death eaters away from you while you battled, I heard you cast the last two curses then I heard Voldemort finish his, this we will talk about soon I assure you." Dumbledore added at the look on his young friend, closer to grandsons, face.

"There were so many death eaters sir."  
"Yes indeed there were Harry, but you trained the DA members well and all were brave in the face of danger, each member has been awarded the Order of Merlin Third Class, except a select few, they will be awarded when you are released sometime in the near future." Dumbledore took in the shocked expression on Harry's face and felt guilty for what he was about to tell the young man.  
"Harry there were many injured, killed, cursed without cure and turned by our good vampires, but I will tell you the news of the Death eaters first." Harry nodded, his face changing into one of despair, knowing that his side had lost, even though they had won, they still lost loved ones and that is a terrible thing even if they won.  
"For the magical beings there were three hundred dementors, two giants, thirty eight werewolves, seventy vampires approximately killed with the Bright Sun consume curse. And 224 death eaters killed alongside Voldemort of course. We managed to stun nearly four hundred death eaters, any others will be hunted and anyone proven to have the dark mark will be tried using veritaserum. Our side managed to escape with far fewer deaths, but far more injuries, twenty eight Auror's were killed and a further twenty two were changed into vampires, Fifteen Order members were killed and five turned into vampires and twelve students were killed and only one turned into a vampire, we also lost Professor Sinistra and Madam Hooch."  
"Were the d…dead any of my friends?" Harry struggled to keep his emotions in check, he knew, he felt that Hermione and Ginny were safe, but there was something wrong, something he couldn't put his finger on.  
"Neville was unfortunately badly injured, he had a slow killing curse on him that has no counter to it, Josanne the leader of our pack of vampires turned him herself and has proclaimed him her new son, which he has accepted well indeed. We lost two Slytherins, fifth years Kasey Bennant and Melanie Malfoy-Klein, three Hufflepuffs Michael Abbot, Jessica Stone and Haley Jones. Five Ravenclaws Adalide James, James Dean-Thomason and Fife Nott. We lost two seventh years both Gryffindors, Dean Thomas and I am so sorry Harry, but we lost Ron, he will be…"  
Dumbledore was cut off when four loud screams of sorrow filled the hospital wing, all came at the precise same time as each other, one was from Harry who curled up into a ball on the bed screaming and crying. Opening the door to the private room that Harry was in Dumbledore could see the two Malfoy's and Professor Snape curled on their beds in obvious pain screaming in the same manner as Harry.  
"Oh dear, this is getting more worrisome."

It wasn't until the following morning that Harry came out of the daze that he went into after hearing that his best friend, his brother had been killed, the others he could just about live with, but Ron was different, this was his friend, his family, how could Molly forgive him for not protecting her son, for putting him in the line of fire, not just this time but all the different times over the years, he felt like he wanted to die, he needed to die to bring his friend back, but he knew that he couldn't, if he died Voldemort would be back and then there would be no one to stop him, everything, and everyone dying would have been in vain, it would be like this war never happened, he would live and he would manage to go on. First thing for him to do was to walk to Headmaster Dumbledores office; he needed to get out of that Merlin forsaken infirmary room.

"Jelly Beans, Lemon Drops, Sherbet Lemons, Mars, Snickers, Flake, Ripple, Cola Bottles, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Blood Pops, Chocolate Frogs." Nothing seemed to make the damn gargoyle open so Harry in despair leaned onto it and started to cry and talk to it hoping that it would listen, "Look I need to see him about my friend Ron, you remember him don't you, his name was Ron Weasley, we were sent…Damn." The gargoyle opened as soon as Harry said Ron's name. Wasting no more time Harry ran up the stairs two at a time, 'someone must be in there with him already' he thought seeing as the stairs were in place, he approached the door quietly trying to find out who was in there.

"He needs to come home Albus, he needs to heal"  
"I know Molly, but there is something else we need to discuss…"  
"I don't give a damn Albus, he needs to come home…NOW."  
"Please Molly, this isn't do us any good shouting, we are upsetting Hermione and that she doesn't need."  
"Yes Albus, I'm sorry Hermione, it's just…"

Harry heard the only woman in the world that he would like to call mum burst into heart wrenching sobs, he burst through the door and dropped on his knees in front of her and grabbed her hands into his

"I'm sorry Molly, I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep him safe, if I could change places I would, I'm sorry…" Harry broke down in tears too putting his head on Molly's lap.

He felt hands rubbing his back, his arm and his hair…'hair, that makes three hands', he lifted his face from Molly's lap and looked at who was at the other side of him, it was a red-eyed Hermione, he launched himself at her and cried with her too, sobbing over and over how sorry he was and that he loved her and would try his hardest to keep her safe and not let her die like Ron, he couldn't bear losing another best-friend, his sister.  
After a few minutes everyone was able to get his or her emotions under control enough to talk.

"Harry, Molly would like for you to go home with her for a while." Dumbledore told him.  
"I…I can't, I let you all down, he was my brother in everything but blood, I'm sorry Molly." Harry hung his head and wouldn't look at anyone.  
"Harry, you're like a son to me and Arthur you know we want you to be happy and safe…and…I…I need you Harry."  
"I know Molly, I love you like you were my mum, I just…it would feel wrong right now…there is something Voldemort did to me, we have to figure it out first before I can go anywhere, I don't want to lose another mum, or brothers or my sisters, you're…all of you my family, I've lost Ron, let me stay and figure out some stuff, I'll come I promise."  
"Alright Harry, come when you are ready, you cannot apparate the boys have put up anti-apparation wards, Professor Dumbledore will let you come when you are ready. I have to go, Ginny will want to know that you are well." She leant down and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then did the same to Hermione. "Take care, Hermione come when ever you want to alright?" Hermione nodded her agreement. "Goodbye Harry, Hermione, Albus."

"Bye mum." Harry whispered not wanting her to hear and get upset, she heard anyway and turned to give him a genuine smile and then dropped the floo powder and called out "The Burrow"  
After she had left Harry turned and looked at the two remaining in the room, "How did Ron die?"  
"He took the killing curse for me Harry." Hermione said softly looking at her feet.  
"Brave fool, why did he do it, you knew the "Interfectio-onis Tutamen Tego" he knew it, why didn't you use it?"  
" Because of this, Interfectio-onis Tutamen Tego" when the spell finished there stood Hermione in all her large bellied glory.  
"Whose…when…ah crap. I mean I know its Ron's, why didn't you tell me? You should have been safe inside, not out there fighting those evil bastards."  
"I'm seven months pregnant, we didn't tell you because we knew that you wouldn't let me fight, anyway I performed that spell several times in front of you and you never noticed."  
"I had things on my mind Mione, I watched you do hexes and curses, I never paid attention to the defensive side of it, that was Ginny's side of the training for you and Ron. Who knew?"  
"Ginny, Molly, Headmaster Dumbledore, Ron and Madame Pomfrey. We had been with you from the first year fighting this madness, we were not just going to leave you to battle him and his servants this last time."

"I know Mione, I'm sorry, I just thought that we would have all our kids together, raise them together, and be uncles and aunts to each others kids. I'm sorry."

Hermione stood up and sat on his lap to give him a cuddle, "I have a question Harry then I have to go to see Madame Pomfrey."  
"You can ask me anything Mione"  
"Ron and I…" she managed to bit back a sob before it broke out, "We decided that the baby will be called James after you and your dad and we would like for you and you're future partner to be godparents to him."  
"I would be honoured, you're my sister and Ron was my brother, I would do anything that I can for you both, family always." He gave her a tight squeeze and got a kick for his efforts, " Strong little tyke, gonna a be a beater like his uncles, or maybe a keeper like his daddy. Now off before Madam Pomfrey comes a looking"  
He helped her to her feet gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before he watched as she left the room."

"They both love you very much Harry."  
Harry jumped; he had forgot that Dumbledore was still there.  
"I know, I heard Molly arguing with you."  
"Now we need to discuss one other thing before we get to the curse, have a seat" He waited until Harry got comfortable before continuing. "Voldemort had some spies inside the building while we were busy outside we lost Professor Trelawney and Hagrid along with six students from first to third year, the spies were seventeen children through first to fourth years, five were killed and the rest were stunned by the rest of the students and professors. All seven first and second years were under imperious and are so traumatised that they have been placed in a special ward at St Mungos for such things."  
"Oh Merlin, those poor kids, they didn't deserve to be treated like this. Hagrid didn't deserve this either, he was only in there to keep Merissa safe, oh Merlin, she isn't, please tell me she's safe."  
"Merissa was with Claratine Snape, ah yes, I forgot you didn't know about her, she is Severus's niece, she unfortunately lost her parents the week before the attack on the school and was deemed safe by the use of veritaserum and she was injured in the attack protecting Merissa."  
"Thank Merlin, there are gaps in my memory headmaster, I had forgotten about her until you said Hagrid was dead, oh Merlin how could I have." Harry broke down in tears once more, shocked that he had forgotten all about Merissa.  
Dumbledore turned to look out the window momentarily while Harry shed his needed tears and recomposed himself.

"Harry we need to discuss Voldemorts last curse, what can you tell me about it?"  
"Not much, all I know is what I heard and saw, it was like he wanted me to hear it because he said it clearly and loudly. The words were 'Cupio Caleo Adepto Gravida Imperium Harry Potter' and he was pointing at his mark on his arm, I know that Imperium means control but I don't know what the other words are."  
"The words are to desire, be inflamed, get, pregnant, control. We believe though that the spell back-fired, it was Hermione that came up with the most logical answer, the reason we have to assume that it back-fired was…"  
Headmaster Dumbledore didn't get to finish what he was saying as someone came bounding through the door,

"Albus Merissa needs to see her…"  
"Yes, yes, I was going to call you soon Minerva I was just discussing the curse Voldemort cast before I called."  
"I would like to see Merissa before we continue this conversation sir."  
"Of course Harry, go right ahead, I will be here all day."

-

30 points – Slytherin  
10 points – Ravenclaw  
0 points – Gryffindor  
0 points - Hufflepuff

AN - Opps, never got to let you know what the curse is supposed to really do, oh well, next chapter. Some new names, will they have anything to do with the curse? Nah, I just needed Claratine Snape.

Info – Claratine Snape is Snapes niece, his sister and her husband were killed by Voldemort because they were on the side of light, they knowing about Snape spying left their 10 yr old daughter in the care of him, she is empathic and knew when Merissa was going to be in danger, she is dark haired and eyed like her uncle, only very pretty.

If you can guess who Merissa is I will award 10 house points.  
If you get the spell – 'Interfectio-onis Tutamen Tego' I will award 10 points  
Get both together and you will get a bonus 10 point.  
Answers with the next chapter :)

The story behind Merissa will be in the prequel that I am writing (trying to anyway) at the moment, it isn't coming together too well at the moment though.

Artemis Potter-Snape (xx)


	4. Voldemorts Last Curse

Title – The Last Curse  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Rating –R for (NC17 (posted to my LJ))  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter that is left to JK Rowling, the only thing we have in common is that our youngest children have the same name, mine is a boy (20mths old) and hers is a baby girl, aww, so cute. Anyway the only thing that is mine is the curses, etc that I make up.  
Warnings – Group sex implied on implied incest on some others too that I couldn't decide on yet. Anything with detailed will be cut to my LJ.  
Summary – Voldey tries to get the last laugh.

AN – CONTEST cancelled, I had a review pointing out that it isn't allowed, I didn't know it wasn't allowed within the story chapter pages, and I don't want to risk it, I may not be a good writer but it is all that keeps me sane at the moment so I won't risk losing my account here. **Ravenclaw Still RULES.**

**If you don't know to which house you belong visit my LJ page for the link.**

**Darkpyroangel06 – thanks, I promise to update as often as I can.**

**Xrazystoritellre – Merissa isn't me, I try not to put myself in stories, well only feelings concerning certain things, but all people in those situations feel similar feelings anyway, so nope, read and find out:)**

**Smoothncreamy – I tried to pace it faster but it came out feeling wrong.**

**Xikum – you got the curse figured out, but the ramifications come out next chapter. I believe that there are always things that we neither know nor understand, I believe in the love we parents have for our kids, but I don't trust in that aspect of Harry surviving the killing curse as a baby.**

**Beth5572 – Next chapter coming soon, already writing it, and the first chapter of the prequel to this will come soon too.**

**Sweet now and hiei lover – your welcome.**

**Wolflady – Happy birthday for the 22nd.**

**Kat15 – Good answer, **

**Silverfated – thanks, I had planned on killing Ron anyway, but I asked to be sure if people would still like me.**

**Jbcna – your welcome, and your right for the spell.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Dedicated to – Wolflady coz it's your birthday on the 22nd **

**!Dream sequence!**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Speech"**

**Chapter 4 – Voldemorts Last Curse**

After asking Minerva McGonagall where Merissa was Harry tore out of the room and ran towards his destination like the devil himself was after him, constantly berating himself, 'What kind of person am I to forget about that beautiful tiny being, I am so biased, I wonder if this is what it is like for everyone. I should ask Poppy about the forgetting things when I go back to the infirmary later. How could I forget her.'  
He slowed to a walk and entered the room where Merissa was; inside the room also was a young girl who he assumed was Snape's niece.

"Hi, your Harry Potter right, she's been crying for you since you woke up, but we didn't know if it was safe to bring her to you, and an infirmary isn't the kind of place to take her anyway." Claratine babbled.  
"Yes, I'm Harry thank you for looking after her."Claratine nodded and left the room, Harry turned towards the crib beside the bed and bent down to pick the tiny infant up,  
"Hello there my little angel, Daddy's here, no one will try and hurt you ever again, I promise."  
Merissa cooed at her father and batted her long eyelashes at him, she was a beautiful girl with thick black hair, so fine and straight, she didn't get the hair texture from him, his wasn't so fine or straight. Her eyes were part him, and what he assumed was her other father too, they were a brilliant green with black flecks in them, for all he knew the flecks could have been in his own mothers eyes. Her mouth was pink and full and at the moment he was looking at her they were pouting, waiting for the snuggling she normally got when her father reappeared after disappearing for a few hours, she had Harry's nose and for now the plump cheeks associated with the Potter family.

"Hey cutie, your 6 months old now and even more beautiful than ever, daddy lost a whole month watching you grow, but I'm here now I'm never leaving you ever again, I'll even take you with me to classes that are not dangerous. My little angel." Harry snuggled the baby in his arms and cried, cried for forgetting about his baby, cried for his best friend and brother Ron and cried for his first friend ever Hagrid, surely life couldn't get any worse.

Harry stayed with his daughter for several hours, feeding her, changing her nappies and playing peek-a-boo and spin the teddy. Her favourite teddy was a small life like replica of her fathers animagi form, that of a pitch black panther, it was the first thing that she used her magic on aged three months, which is rare for any magical baby to show their abilities that young.  
Finally after her afternoon feed Harry settled her into her cot for a nap and called Dobby,

"Dobby can you fetch me Claratine Snape, ask her to come to my rooms as soon as she can."  
"Yes sir Harry Potter sir, right away sir" he popped away leaving Harry squirming, Dobby always embarrassed him like that.  
Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door,

"Hello, Mr Potter,"  
Harry opened the door with a grin on his face, "Come in and please call me Harry, I'm not your teacher, I'm only a student."  
Claratine nodded and looked around, this room was similar to her uncle's except it wasn't in the dungeons. "What did you want me for Mr…um…Harry?"  
"I was pleased with how well you have been looking after Meri, may I ask about your age and stuff?"  
"Sure, what do you want to know?"  
"I'll give you the questions and you can answer them that way we don't have to keep going backwards and forwards. How old are you? How did you cope with looking after Meri? Do you want a part time job? Is your uncle really a nasty greasy git all the time?"  
"I'm only 10, but my mother always said I was more grown up than my age. I love looking after babies, mother couldn't have any more or else she would have had loads, she worked in a children's unit in a muggle hospital keeping them happy, I sometimes went with her, so yes I would love a part time job, it isn't like I can do anything else all day. Uncle Sev is not that bad when he comes to see me, but I know he has to act nasty at school, I heard him talking to my mother about it a few months ago, he did a bad thing, he was in love but was forced to hurt someone else looking like who he loved. Do you understand what I mean Harry?"  
Harry looked a little shocked, and a little bit thoughtful, but answered Claratine straight away.

"You mean he hurt someone polyjuiced to look like someone he loved?"  
"Yes, he cried for hours in his room."  
"Claratine, you seem to be holding up ok from losing your parents do you need to talk about it?" Harry asked the young girl after a few minutes of silence.  
"No…I mean yes, but not yet, I'm too worried about Uncle Sev to think about me, he acts like he is under some kind of spell, I can't reach him with my empathic gift even."  
"How strong is your gift"  
"Quite strong, I know how you feel about certain people, don't worry I won't say anything though."  
"I believe you. Now I asked you here for a favour if you wanted a part time job."  
"Anything."  
"Thanks, I need a part time babysitter for Meri, I can't take her to classes that are dangerous which is most, especially potions. I also need you to look after her when I need to go somewhere for a while without her in the evenings. Do you accept? I will pay you 5 sickles for half hour, and train you in defence or charms theory."  
"Great, this is so cool. When do I start? And when do I get paid? When can I start training?"  
"How about we keep a tally of what I owe you that way you can save up for what ever you want, and when you want paying at the end of a session of babysitting I could give you it then? The training can begin whenever you feel you want to. What do you think?"  
"Um, I need to save for uncle Sev's present, what mother and I brought him was destroyed when Voldemort blew up the house. So I will take the first half hours pay and anything after that can go in a moneybox, or pouch spelled to accept you or me only. I want to learn everything I can as soon as I can."  
"Smart girl, must run in the family. I have a box that we can use I'll look for it later, I know what spells to use, I did one for Meri after all." Harry said with a grin holding out his hand for Claratine to shake in a deal.  
"Do you need to go now?"  
"Unfortunately Dumbledore and I need to discuss something, I should be about an hour, and if I am longer I will send word with Dobby. Have food and drink delivered here if you don't want to take Meri to the Hall, but leave a note or tell Dobby to let me know that you have gone out of the room please. If anyone asks whose baby it is has Dumbledore told you what to say?"  
"Sure, I know where everything is, you should really put everything in a more organised pattern. They also told me to say that she was left on a doorstep in Hogsmeade and was brought here until her father can be found."  
"Thanks Claratine, I'll see you later." He leaned over the crib and kissed Merissa's forehead, kissed Claratine on the top of her head and left the room.  
"Wow, he is so nice." Claratine whispered to herself when the door shut behind Harry.

It took Harry a few minutes to get to the Headmasters office; he was not looking forward to this at all. The gargoyle let him past easily and he stood on the stairs as they moved to the door, tapping his foot in nervousness.

"Harry come right in." Dumbledore called out.  
"Hello sir."  
"Harry my boy, I hope you found Merissa to be to your satisfaction?"  
"She's grown, I missed so much."  
"Unfortunately Harry babies tend to do that. Now I believe that we have a curse to discuss."  
Harry sat in the seat of the desk and nodded feeling more nervous than before on his way up.

"The curse 'Cupio Caleo Adepto Gravida Imperium Harry Potter' is basically a bonding curse, pointing at his mark should have bonded you and made you a slave for all the remaining death eaters, a brood mare would also be a word that could be used. I am well aware that you know that wizards can get pregnant and carry babies like a witch, his intentions we may never know, we can only surmise that he wanted you to produce some of the next generation of inner circle death eaters."  
"A slave to the desire I suppose, inflame so that it will drive me mad if I didn't?"  
"Yes my boy, but there was a factor that Voldemort over looked, one that saved you and unfortunately ensnared others into it."  
"I don't like the sound of this, I won't like itwill I?"  
"Most likely not Harry. As far as we can tell, or rather what Hermione found the only way to beat the curse was for you to have been intimate with your soul mate or to be physically near you soul-mate for a period of time. Who is Merissa's father I believe that he is your soul-mate."  
Harry mumbled the answer, which made Dumbledore glare at him.  
"Harry this is important, there is a ceremony that has to be performed soon or else the others will become insane, so that no amount of magic may cure them."  
"I said I don't know who the father is." Harry was looking at the floor so he didn't see the flash of pain across the elder man's face.  
"Harry my boy, what happened?"  
"I was…I was attacked by death eaters…they said…Malfoy said that they had to…to break me…they beat me…cursed me and they…ra…r…" Harry broke down, 'damn hormones, do they ever settle?'  
"They raped you? I would have helped you sooner if you had told me, you're like my own grandson Harry." He rose from his seat and sat in the chair beside the sobbing boy and pulled him into a hug. "Do you know who was there besides Malfoy?"  
"The whole inner circle, I never heard voices or saw faces, Malfoy was the only one bare faced and speaking, I only know what he said." Harry sobbed out.  
"Was Severus there?"  
"Yes…he…"  
"Did he?"  
"Ye…I could smell it was him, he has this unique scent to him, I suppose from the potions, but it was like he was a puppet, he wasn't the only one like that there were three like that."  
"I remember that incident, he told me that it was a muggle man, it was to be practice for when they really caught you. Severus told me that he knew what he was doing but that it was like looking at someone else doing it. There is a form of imperious that does that unfortunately, it also makes you do what the caster has done or intends to do. If he knew it was really you he would have port-keyed you out some how."  
"He was so gentle Headmaster, I never blamed him for it, I knew he couldn't stop it. In fact before they dumped me at the park he healed all my cuts and marks."  
They both sat quietly for a few moments, thinking over what had been said.

"Harry I believe we should go to the infirmary, I think you should see what is happening there."  
Harry nodded his head and looked at the time.  
"I need to get a message to Claratine, she is looking…" Harry never got to finish because at that moment Dobby popped in.  
"Harry Potter sir, Miss Snape wants me to say she has took baby to Hall for supper sir."  
"Thanks Dobby, can you let her know I may be a few more hours yet."  
"Yes sir Harry Potter sir." With a loud pop he was gone again, Harry looked into Dumbledores questioning eyes.  
"She did a good job before so I am paying her to help with Meri."  
"Ah yes, wonderful child that one, so much like her mother, less like her father and uncle though which is a good thing."  
"Why does she have Snapes last name, you didn't tell me much about her."  
"Lets talk and walk shall we." They left the room together, "Claratine is the daughter of Celestra Snape and her very muggle husband Montgomery Chase. In Wizarding law a woman of pureblood birth has to keep her maiden name in the event of no one to carry on the name, as it was deemed that Severus was not going to have a relationship early on the task of producing an heir to the Snape line was left to Celestra, but if Severus was to have a child it would go down his line and Claratine would be free to take her husbands last name, do you understand Harry?" Harry nodded thoughtfully and Dumbledore carried on, "The women of the Snape line are empaths, the ability grows with age, I would like you to read up on empaths as it follows the female Potter line too, I was going to wait until Merissa was a year old to tell you, but I see her gift is already showing, she knew when you woke from your exhaustion, Claratine felt it too which alerted me. We did not alert anyone to her gift so she is safe from anyone wanting to exploit her."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Call me Albus, just not in front of all the students."  
"Yes sir…Albus."  
At that moment they arrived at the infirmary doors, Harry had only opened it a tiny amount when the screaming hit his ears, he closed the door again quickly.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in there?"  
"That is the complication to the back firing of Voldemorts curse I am afraid Harry."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

'Interfectio-onis Tutamen Tego' – literally means – act of killing, means of protection and shield, so it is a shield to protect the caster from the killing curse, but as it is a shield I decided that it would disrupt any other type of shielding, like a concealment charm, which would shield others from seeing what is there.

The story behind Merissa will be in the prequel that I am writing (trying to anyway) at the moment. It isn't coming together too well at the moment though, there are many issues that I have to deal with in my life and my muse is being awkward, which isn't helping any.

As I cancelled the competition I decided because Slytherin was in the lead anyway they can win the cup.

Artemis Potter-Snape (xx)


	5. Chats

Title – The Last Curse  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Rating –R for (NC17 (posted to my LJ))  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter that is left to JK Rowling, the only thing we have in common is that our youngest children have the same name, mine is a boy (20mths old) and hers is a baby girl, aww, so cute. Anyway the only thing that is mine is the curses, etc that I make up.

Warnings – MPREG, Group sex implied on implied incest on some others too that I couldn't decide on yet. Anything with detailed will be cut to my LJ.  
Summary – Voldey tries to get the last laugh.  
AN – CONTEST cancelled, I had a review pointing out that it isn't allowed, I didn't know it wasn't allowed within the story chapter pages, and I don't want to risk it, I may not be a good writer but it is all that keeps me sane at the moment so I won't risk losing my account here. **Ravenclaw Still RULES.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**MorbidlyObtuse** – 'Clearly any such girl is beyond all hope, exhibiting a thorough ignorance of not only the reproductive process,' Firstly I am not a girl, I am woman, I am not beyond hope either and after having been pregnant 8 times and have 4 kids I am not ignorant to the way babies are made either. The idea of Mpreg has been around for years, surely you have seen the film Junior with Danny DeVito and Arnold Schwarzenegger where two MALE Scientists make it possible for one of them to carry and deliver a healthy baby.

Secondly, yes I do think that the four characters that I am putting together is HOT, but that is not my motivation, my motivation is that Draco and Lucius Malfoy have always been nasty and I want them to get their comeuppance, my punishment to them is being controlled by HARRY POTTER. As for Sev and Harry I think personality wise they go well together, they have both been abused in someway and I sympathise with them, Sev was by fellow school mates (loosely used word here, not exactly mates after all), Harry was verbally abused and neglected by his family, abused people generally feel safer with other abused people that is my reason to pair them. (Blows raspberry)

Yes I am obsessed about babies, I wouldn't have nearly died to have number four if I wasn't, I like making men pregnant, most labouring women shout at their husbands, partners whatever that they wish it had been them, I know I did all four birthing times, and when I miscarried for the fourth time and was in agony for the following two weeks.

And lastly you don't deserve to rant, if you don't like Slash don't read, if you don't like Mpreg, don't read, the deities only know why you had chosen me to rant at, but I don't bloody care, this is the world of fanfiction, where writers can write anything they want, and guess what Harry Potter's world is a magical world where anything can bloody well happen, so go pester some other poor person with your biased, small-minded attitude to Mpreg writers. BTW do you have kids? If you do I pity them for having a parent with little to no imagination.

**Dedicated to – MorbidlyObtuse because you deserve to be shamed.**

**!Dream sequence!  
**'**Thoughts'  
**"**Speech"**

** Chapter – 5 – Chats **

Previously 

_At that moment they arrived at the infirmary doors, Harry had only opened it a tiny amount when the screaming hit his ears, he closed the door again quickly._

"_What in Merlin's name is going on in there?"  
"That is the complication to the back firing of Voldemorts curse I am afraid Harry."_

x-x-x-x-x-

"I knew it, I knew I wouldn't like this." Harry grumbled to himself as Dumbledore opened the door and called for Madame Pomfrey.  
"Ah Poppy before we go in I would like to hear what you have to say about this situation."  
"It's a mystery to me Albus, a short while after Harry left they started with their crying and screaming, it sounds like they are in pain, nothing that I give them helps at all. Do you know anything?"  
"Yes, yes indeed. It seems the Dark Lord tried to curse young Harry to the death eaters forming a bond of slavery to their desires, instead it seems to have back-fired onto our unfortunate guests inside."  
"Oh dear, what do we do now?"  
"We need a paternity charm done to find out who Merissa's father is, so that we can do the binding…"  
"Hold up, no one said anything about a binding, I'm seventeen for Merlin's sake."  
"If we don't bind you, they will die, do you wish for that my boy?"  
Harry hung his head and shook it slightly; Albus knew that Harry didn't want to see anyone die, even if it was death eaters.

"I have a paternity potion on hand Albus, I had requested it ready after I was told that Harry had birthed Merissa, I knew that there was something he was not telling us when I checked on him and the baby."  
"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, I only just told Albus what happened. What do you need for the potion?"  
"Blood or hair." Harry handed Madam Pomfrey a locket with a lock of Merissa's hair that he had on him for the final battle "Lets take this to the office and we can do the test there."  
They walked through the door towards the back of the infirmary where the office was, as they passed the three curtained off areas the screams changed into whimpers and then into quiet.

"Why did they stop?" Harry asked once the office door shut behind them.  
"When you left Harry it started, I can only assume that they feel lost when you are not near them, earlier when you were asleep they were back to their normal selves occasionally asking when they could leave."  
"Once you bond with them this should not happen Harry, but for their reactions to be this strong and only those three affected there must be another factor. We will question them in your presence Harry to determine what that factor is."  
"Okay, who exactly are our guests from the death eater faction?"  
"Draco and Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape."  
"Oh Merlin, it would be wouldn't it, I mean every shite thing that has happened in the last seven years has involved those three in one way or another."  
"Well perhaps we should do the paternity potion now. Do you know how the potion works? It is required by the Ministry that the sole known parent should be made aware of how the potion works so that in the case of rape the victim, or rather the parent is prepared to see the attackers face."  
"I…Merlin, I don't know how it works, why does it all happen to me. No," he held up a hand to stop them from speaking, "I know it is the destiny of the leader of the Wizarding World to be humbled so that he may sympathise with the people he leads, but…"  
"Harry you are a remarkable young man, one who, despite what life has thrown at him, built the beginnings of a family, one that was born of rape, but you must find out the father of Merissa, stay strong this one last time." Poppy Pomfrey told the shaking young man gently, he nodded and gave Poppy his arm so she could take some blood ready for the potion.  
"Now young man I will tell you about the potion. Have you ever seen the muggle programme called 'Meet The Ancestors', No…oh well, using skulls they can recreate what that person once looked like." Albus Dumbledore stopped when he saw the looks on Harry and Poppy's faces, "I do have muggle and muggle-born friends you know" he stated indignantly, ignoring their faces he carried on telling Harry what would happen while Poppy prepared the potion.

"When your blood and Merissa's hair is added to the potion it will change from this mauve colour and turn silver like a mirror and that is where the face of her other father will appear, this should take about twenty minutes. The how of what it does is simple, it reads the traits from Merissa's hair and moulds a face, then it takes your traits and takes away those features of you from her and what is left is the father, any gaps missing are filled in to what fits, no one really knows how exactly it works, as they say in those dreadful muggle magic shows, 'that's magic'. Any questions?"  
Harry shook his head, he was scared witless, and he didn't want to tell Albus or Poppy, he knew that it needed to be done, that didn't change the amount of fear flowing through him.  
Poppy added the hair and the blood to the prepared potion and sat back to watch what would happen, Albus slipped out to check on the other patients, or rather guests, Harry was just sitting in the spot that he first occupied biting on his thumb nail, the only outward sign that he was indeed scared.

"Albus, come look." Poppy called through the door to where Albus was sitting with Severus Snape, feared potions master.  
Harry hadn't moved, he had kept his back to the bowl with the potion in all this time.  
"Well Harry my boy, we now know who the other father is, are you going to tell him?"  
"Is he still alive? Sorry…I guess he is seeing as you said about telling him, can't exactly tell him if he is dead can you."  
"Harry, look in the bowl, you may be surprised in a nice way." Poppy said in her gentlest tone, trying to convince the poor love to look.  
Harry leaned over the bowl and saw something that he had dreaded and hoped for at the same time.

Thirty minutes later Harry was still looking into the bowl at the other father of his little girl.  
"Harry it is getting late and we need to talk to our guests about the curse before you can go to bed. You should know that you could feel if they are trying to lie"  
Harry nodded his agreement to talk to the guests and got up out of the chair giving the bowl one last look he squared his shoulders and followed Poppy from the room with Albus behind him. They approached Draco Malfoy first, Dumbledore placed up a silencing charm before speaking.

"Mr Malfoy we need to ask you some questions, we can do it the easy way, the hard way or the moderate way. Which do you agree to?"  
"What are the options." Draco asked, eyes never leaving Harry Potter.  
"Easy is for you to tell me the truth and we will know if you are lying," Albus looked at Harry quickly before focusing back onto Draco, "The moderate way is for Harry to question you, and you will be compelled to answer truthfully to him, the hard way is for me to dose you in veritaserum. Which do you choose?"  
"I will answer truthfully." Draco still kept his eye on Harry.  
"Did you know of Voldemorts plan for Harry if Harry managed to kill him?"  
"No, I am not a part of the inner circle, that information was for those selected from there."  
Dumbledore glanced at Harry, who nodded in reply,  
"Are you loyal to Voldemort now, even though he is dead?"  
"No, I am loyal to only one, and that is not the dark lord." Draco was still looking at Harry, which was unnerving them both.  
"Do you, or have you ever had any fantasies, or desires towards Harry Potter."  
Draco let out a deep sigh, nodded his head and replied, "Yes, I have desired to bed Harry Potter since the fifth year. Is that all old man, can I leave this place now, I would appreciate getting my punishment. If only to get away from this…this uncomfortable, detestable place."  
"I am afraid that you can not leave until we have finished figuring out the curse that Voldemort used." Poppy ran a check over Draco before they moved to the bed next to Draco's. Once more Dumbledore placed the charm and asked Lucius Malfoy the same question, the older Malfoy answered differently,

"Mr Malfoy we need to ask you some questions, we can do it the easy way, the hard way or the moderate way. Which do you agree to?"  
"I will not answer any of your questions, send me to the Ministry you meddling old man."  
"Oh dear, I had hoped that this would not be necessary. Petrificus Totalus."  
Mr Malfoy was fully binded stopping him from moving, with the help of Poppy and Harry, Albus managed to administer the veritaserum. They waited for a few moments while it took effect, once his eyes dilated and filmed over slightly Dumbledore began his questions.

"Did you know of Voldemorts plan for Harry if Harry managed to kill him?"  
"Yes, I was one of the only four to know."  
"What do you know of the spell?"  
"It was used for binding people to their master for the production of children in the event of the wife being unable, it was fully legal when it was first used. Voldemort wanted to bind Harry to all his death eaters so that we could begin the next generation of the inner circle, we were to rape him repeatedly so that no one knew who the father of the resulting child would be, this would eventually drive him insane with lust because of the inflaming and desire, it would also drive him insane from knowing what he was doing, and that he could do nothing to stop it."  
"What if the child was born of light like it's father?"  
"We were ordered that if that should happen we were to torture and kill the baby slowly in front of Harry Potter as punishment."  
Dumbledore went pale, Poppy turned red in anger and sadness and Harry turned an unflattering green colour before sitting on the floor.

"Are you loyal to Voldemort now, even though he is dead?"  
"Yes and no, I am loyal to what he believed in, but in flesh I am loyal to only one."  
"This is the last question Mr Malfoy and then I will give you the anti-serum. Do you, or have you ever had any fantasies, or desires towards Harry Potter."  
"Yes, since we took him last year and seen how his body moved I have desired him for my bed and would have kept him to myself if Voldemorts plan worked."  
Harry sat on the floor shivering, feeling sicker than ever at the thoughts that what Lucius said brought to him. Poppy and Albus lifted him to his feet and moved to the other side of the room, Poppy handed him some chocolate, He nibbled on it while trying to calm himself down. 'Slow deep breaths, he can't control me, he can't and won't I will control him, my life, my control, never taken away again, slow deep breaths.' This became Harry's mantra for the next five minutes.  
"Come on Harry, we still have to see Severus."  
"I just need a minute, can I use you office Madam Pomfrey?"  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, so Harry stood up from where he was sitting and walked slowly towards the office, once there he shut the door and took out his wallet photo book, he flipped through the pictures and selected three and using a copying charm, he replicated them and placed the originals back. Looking around Madam Pomfrey's desk Harry found a quill and wrote on the back of each one, _'This is your daughter born 25th May 1996 weighing six pounds and 5 ounces, her name is Merissa Joanna Potter.'_ He put the quill back where he found it and put the pictures in his other pocket and left the office, dreading the last meeting the worst.

"Hello Professor Snape."  
"Hello Severus."  
"Hello Albus, Poppy, Mr Potter." He sneered the last name.  
"We have some questions for you, are you up to answering them truthfully, if not we will use other methods to ensure you cooperate."  
"I will cooperate Albus."  
"Firstly who are you loyal to and we would like a complete answer."  
"You as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and to my soul-mate."  
"Do you know who your soul-mate is?"  
"Yes, but I will not tell you who he is." Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding.  
"Did you know of Voldemorts last curse?"  
"No, we knew of a plan, but I assumed that it would have been orders to Lucius for him to continue the legacy that the half-blooded maniac dreamed up."  
"This question is going to be a two pointed question, answer as best as you can, there will be no punishment of any kind. Have you had any secret feelings or desires for Harry Potter."  
"Yes." Severus hung his hair over his face so that no one could see what he was feeling.  
"Last one I promise, then we will leave you to rest for the night. You went to a meeting at the end of July last year, there was as you said a muggle poly-juiced to look like Harry Potter, did you participate in the rape and torture of this person, and would you be willing to take the responsibility of those actions."  
"Yes to all of it Albus." Severus didn't lift his head up once, but from the wet patches on the covers they all knew that he was crying.  
"All right my friend we will leave you to rest now."  
Harry waited until Albus and Poppy had turned to leave the room before placing the three copied pictures on the table, just out of Severus's vision, once done he left the room as quickly as possible.

The three turned and headed straight into Poppy's office once more,  
"Well I think I understand where the back-firing of the curse came from." Albus told the other two.  
"Let me guess, they already desired me?" Harry asked a little too sharply.  
"Yes, unfortunately for them, they did, but I think that Severus is a different matter, Harry did you feel anything different from Severus than you did from the other two?" Poppy asked while directing him to a chair.  
"Yes, I could feel lots of things from him, I could feel a sense of loss, but it wasn't his it was more like a reflection from someone else onto him. I could feel how sorry he was for the rapes he took part in, I could feel his loneliness, his despair…" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "I could feel love, but it…it was directed at…at me, I don't understand."  
"I would have thought that to be rather obvious, he had secret feelings and desires for you, he is sorry about the rapes, he feels a sense of loss. I think that loss is knowing that you will never feel for him what he feels for you. I need to ask you this question, please don't get upset by it, I mean nothing by it. Are you Gay Harry?"  
"Yeah, I came out to R…Ron and Hermione in the third year, I've had a crush on Professor Snape since then. What…what do we do now?"  
"I need to get in touch with the Ministry, there isn't a law against teacher, student relationships if there is a soul-bond, like wise there is no law against incest like there is in the muggle world, it is sometimes how we get around the population problems, fortunately our muggle-borne are increasing meaning that now the death eaters are defeated there should no longer be the need for that practice, but I digress. When I get in touch with the Ministry I will have to tell them the full details of Voldemorts curse and of the prophecy so you may have to endure more publicity, unfortunately we will no longer be able to keep Merissa a secret either."  
"What do you need to sort out at the Ministry Albus? Regarding Merissa, it was bound to come out now that Voldemort and his band of merry men have been defeated once and for all."  
"You will have to decide what to tell the public about Merissa, there will be an award ceremony in two days, the press will be there I advise you to announce it then. As for the Ministry, there is a law against immediate family from marrying, I will have to get a special dispensation for you, because of this bond you will need to marry them all, or else they all will die."  
"Why am I not feeling any more than a twinge? I mean they were screaming for me, and all I feel is a bloody twinge."  
"Harry, mind your language." Poppy Pomfrey admonished him.  
"Sorry, it's just first I kill Voldemort, sleep for three weeks, forget my own child, find out that the father of my child desires me and even loves me, lose some of my best friends, and that if I don't marry the father of my child and two of my worst enemies then they all die, it is rather a lot to take in seeing as I have been awake for…one. whole. bloody. Day. Do we even know if he is my soul-mate?"  
"We understand Harry, but calm down. You are the dominant that is why you only feel a twinge. In a soul-bond between two males it is often an equal relationship, but due to this curse even Severus has been made into a submissive, but once you are bound to him, the other two will also be submissive to him. As for whether he is your soul-mate or not can be found by doing a simple spell which traces your other half, we will do this tomorrow, we cannot do a soul spell and paternity test in one night, they can affect each other."  
Harry nodded feeling rather numb by all that has happened today especially.

"I think Harry should retire for the night Albus," Poppy turned to Harry, "Go to bed young man, send Merissa to Minerva if you have trouble settling her, and that is an order, and give her a kiss from me."  
"Ew, you can kiss Minerva yourself." Harry skipped away from the slapped bottom that Poppy was trying to give him and danced out the door before she decided to hex him instead.  
"He will be fine Albus, stop worrying so much."  
"I'll try, he has been through so much I fear that he may take it out on the others when they are bonded."  
"Don't worry, anyway it will do those Malfoy's some good."  
Albus nodded his head in agreement and moved out the door quickly before the awful screams started up again.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Severus Snape had seen the photos, not knowing what they were he decided to leave them for the time being, he wanted to just lay there and fantasise about the young man that he knew he was in love with and never have.  
'Merlin he is so beautiful, why was he here, if I had looked at him I would have wanted to touch him so badly, all I can think of was that poor muggle that they turned into him for us to rape and make suffer. Merlin why do this to me, I just wanted my life back. Why did Albus ask me about that night in front of HIM,' he lay there brooding until he heard Harry leave the infirmary, looking up he watched as Albus left a few minutes later, that was when one of the Malfoy's started to scream, in another minute or two the other one would start. Severus looked around once more and decided to look at the pictures to take his mind off the awful noise.  
Turning them over not noticing the fine writing he just stared and stared at the picture of a beautiful baby in a soft pink robe gurgling and kicking her legs around, he looked at one of the others and this was a tiny baby, the same baby as before, this time she was in a lemon coloured babygro, she was so tiny she looked no older than a couple weeks of age. The third was a picture of her in the arms of a young man with black hair; he was facing away from the camera with the baby looking at the camera over his shoulder. Trying to work out what it meant he turned them over to see if there was anything written on them and there was to his shock, _'This is your daughter born 25th May 1996 weighing six pounds and 5 ounces, her name is Merissa Joanna Potter.'_

There was only one word in his mind at that point, 'Shite'.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AN – If you know a pregnancy length then you will notice that the dates don't fit, but as this is a magical pregnancy I decided that they needed another month gestation for magical development.**

The story behind Merissa will be in the prequel that I am writing (trying to anyway) at the moment. It isn't coming together too well at the moment though, there are many issues that I have to deal with in my life and my muse is being awkward, which isn't helping any.

As I cancelled the competition I decided because Slytherin was in the lead anyway they can win the cup.

Artemis Potter-Snape (xx)


	6. Flashbacks

Title – The Last Curse

Author – Artemis Potter-Snape

Rating –R for (NC17 (posted to my LJ))

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter that is left to JK Rowling, the only thing we have in common is that our youngest children have the same name, mine is a boy (20mths old) and hers is a baby girl, aww, so cute. Anyway the only thing that is mine is the curses, etc that I make up.

Warnings – MPREG, Group sex implied on implied incest on some others too that I couldn't decide on yet. Anything with detailed will be cut to my LJ.

Summary – Voldey tries to get the last laugh.

AN – CONTEST cancelled, I had a review pointing out that it isn't allowed, I didn't know it wasn't allowed within the story chapter pages, and I don't want to risk it, I may not be a good writer but it is all that keeps me sane at the moment so I won't risk losing my account here. **Ravenclaw Still RULES.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Dedicated to – My Baby boy who is 2 years old today, 4th June 2005. Happy Birthday to my Mackenzie.**_

!Dream sequence!

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Flashback in bold.**

**Chapter 6 – Flashbacks **

Previously 

_Trying to work out what it meant he turned them over to see if there was anything written on them and there was to his shock, 'This is your daughter born 25th May 1996 weighing six pounds and 5 ounces, her name is Merissa Joanna Potter.'_

_There was only one word in his mind at that point, 'Shite'._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the second day since the visit to the infirmary, Harry hadn't heard anything from Professor Snape regarding the photos which had upset him for two hours straight the day before and for a while this evening too, now he was in the middle of getting himself and Merissa ready for the award ceremony and the coming out of his baby daughter, he had prepared a speech which he decided was making him the most nervous at that time.

The day after the questioning in the infirmary Harry had spent with his daughter Merissa, he had even invited Claratine Snape along to get to know her better, he thought back to the time near the lake when they were having a picnic,

"**Claratine?"**

"**Hm?" she mumbled as she tried to not spill the juice as she was pouring it.**

"**How would you feel if I became your uncle?" Harry asked quietly while feeding Merissa.**

"**I wouldn't mind, I like you and Merissa, I need family, but how, I mean you can't adopt me," She answered just as quietly as Harry asked.**

"**I have to marry Severus, it is hard to explain…you remember you told me that he hurt someone that he loved…"**

"**No, I said he hurt someone that looked like the person he loved"**

"**Oh right, anyway it was me, he told us yesterday, now we have to be bonded and I wanted to know how you felt about it and to ask if you would hold the rings for me." **

"**Sure, when?"**

"**Tomorrow, before the press conference I think."**

Harry smiled at the remembrance, she had grinned and sang a little song she made up for an hour afterwards proclaiming to the world that she had a new uncle and cousin, luckily there was no one but him and Merissa to hear.

Remembering that brought him to the other reason he was nervous, but was trying his hardest to ignore, the wedding, cross bonding of him and Snape, he didn't know what to think about that, he knew that he loved Severus in a way, he had had a crush on the man for four years, but to marry him was still rather daunting.

Dumbledore had decided that the best way to enhance the soul-bond, (which was proven by the aid of a spell) Harry and Snape should be married alone with another bonding connecting the two Malfoy's to them later on when all the guests have gone home, once more Harry was drawn into his memories.

**It was evening; Harry had put Merissa down for the evening and was settling down for a goodnights sleep when there was a knock on the portrait guarding his door.**

"**Come in" Harry called.**

"**Hello Harry, I thought we should talk before tomorrow." Dumbledore said as he sat down and offered Harry a lemon sherbet.**

"**Sure." Harry accepted the sweet and popped it into his mouth.**

"**I have just gotten back from the council,"**

"What happened?" Harry asked shakily 

"**The vote was tightly drawn but we have gotten what we wished, in lieu of a sentence in Azkaban you are granted bonding rights to both the Malfoy's and them to each other"**

"**Who made up the council Albus?"**

"**There were ten Ministry officials and ten members of the Wizengamot. The presiding judge was Mr Malfoy's Great-Uncle Gedwin Malfoy, unfortunately his grand-daughter Melanie Malfoy-Klein was killed by Deatheaters, but because he was the highest ranking Ministry Official we could not leave him out of the proceedings, it did not matter anyway as the result was unanimous. Gedwin Malfoy did place some stipulations into the arrangement though…"**

**Harry moaned and put his head in his hands and mumbled, "Why am I not surprised?"**

"**Don't fret Gedwin is a good man and the other members all agreed. The stipulations are as follows, number one they are to be yours to punish in whatever means you so chose, as long as it does not involve dark magicks you can use the Imperious though this is because both Malfoy's fall under the category as slaves this comes from the old laws that govern the spell that Voldemort used. Severus will be your husband because he is your soul mate; as such he can also punish the Malfoy's with your permission. Further more they are to be stripped of their wands and have their power bound until you release it or they die so that no harm may come to you or your children because of their status as slaves it was put in the laws so that slaves could not rebel. Number two is personal for you and Gedwin, if there is a child born from either of the Malfoy's he wishes that one be named after his grand-daughter as she was the last of his line and would like to offer himself as a surrogate grand-parent if you so wish. The last stipulation is that you have at least one child with each last name to carry on the bloodlines; all three names are the last and no-one wishes to see them end. Stipulations one and three are to be carried out, number two is only a request you can turn it down if you wish to."**

"**I understand, I may not like either of the Malfoy's but hopefully any children will be raised without their prejudices."**

Harry drew himself out of his memories just in time to leave for the Great Hall where the coming out of his baby girl and the award ceremony was taking place, he was not looking forward to this at all, he had not even told Hermione about Merissa. He picked the little girl up out of her cot and smoothed her robes down and walked briskly towards the Hall, he knew that Severus would also be there, Madam Pomfrey let him know that Severus was no longer screaming at the loss of not being in the same room as Harry and was confidant that there would be no problems during the ceremony.

Outside the Great Hall Harry took a deep breath in and opened the doors holding Merissa close to him and strode to the front of the room where his seat was next to Hermione and Mrs Weasley, he felt Severus watching him and Merissa. He ignored all the comments and sat down and quietly spoke to Hermione and Molly.

"Harry what are you doing with that baby here, this is no place for a child."

"Are you babysitting dear, getting in practice for Hermione's baby?"

"Mione, Molly I need to apologise for not telling you, I'm sure that you understand…Merissa is my baby, I will explain everything later, but no one could know in case you were captured and unwilling let the information out, but now that Voldemort has gone I can announce her to the world…. Wish me luck." Harry finished as his name was called to receive his award.

"Thank you Minister…"

"Get that child away from here immediately she could be the child of a Deatheater." The Minister shrieked.

Harry bowed his head slightly and tucked Merissa closer to him with her face in his neck, "Your right minister she is the daughter of a Deatheater…"

Yells of outrage echoed around the room, Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Severus paled while trying to see the face of his daughter, his hands clenching and unclenching,

"Quiet." Dumbledore yelled out, "This is a ceremony to give awards to those deserving them not a free for all."

"Thank you Headmaster. As I was saying her father was a Deatheater, but he too is getting an award today for spying against Voldemort for twenty years, for being placed under the cruciatus curse numerous times on the whim of a maniac all to gather information to save countless lives…" Harry continued turning to look at Severus while he spoke, but the man never noticed he just kept staring at Merissa trying to get a proper look, "…for being placed under mind-controlling potions and spells and forced to rape his soul-mate all for the sake of saving this world from a man bent on destroying it, for not knowing that he had a daughter, for being forced to live behind a façade for twenty years so no-one knew who he really was, for being gentle and loving while he was forced to rape me, to destroy me when all he did and the rapes did was strengthen me and give me a beautiful daughter who I have had to deny having to all but those that brought her into the world…No longer will I deny my daughter and no longer will I keep her from her other father. May I introduce to you all my daughter Merissa Joanna Potter-Snape…" He ignored the outcry and the crying Molly and Hermione and headed straight to his soul mate and knelt in front of him and softly brought his hand up to Severus's face and turned it to focus on his eyes.

"I never ever blamed you I felt how detached your mind was from your actions, yet I felt how you fought to control your actions enough to be gentle. I knew who you were; I felt it in my heart and understood. I prayed every night after I found out that I was pregnant that you were the father…she has your hair and a mix of our eyes. Don't feel sorry, don't punish yourself love, you did what you had to and look what we have…" he turned Merissa around and placed her in Severus's arms, "we have a beautiful daughter."

Severus broke down into sobs while holding Merissa to his chest, "Merlin I'm so sorry, I tried I couldn't stop, I wanted to I couldn't…"

"I know love I know." Harry pulled Severus up and manovered him towards the door and nodded to Albus before Hermione came up and took the baby out of Severus's shaking arms.

"I'll look after her, I'll bring her to your room in a couple of hours alright."

"Thanks Mione, you and Molly take her and meet her properly, she needs to meet her aunt and grandma. I just wish she could have met her uncle." He heard Molly sob as Hermione handed Merissa over while Harry led Severus to his rooms.

"Here sit down I'll get you a drink." Harry pushed until Severus sat down.

"Why not sooner?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked when he heard a faint muttering.

"Why not tell me sooner, why not do the test sooner, why not everything sooner?" Severus's voice rose with each word.

Harry took out his wand and locked and warded the rooms before sitting down in front of Severus and looking him in the eyes.

"No one knew about the rapes and I refused to tell them the fathers name, I couldn't because I didn't know it at the time I hoped but that is not conclusive proof and I didn't want them worrying about who the other father was, looking at her like those people did in the hall when I said her father was a Deatheater, I wanted her to have a few months of normality, she is one special girl. As for telling you sooner, we did the test the day I left the photos for you, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you to your face, I was scared of how you would react, when I saw the way you were trying to see her face today I could see the hope and love in your eyes, I knew then that you would not resent her that you would love her."

"Why didn't you tell me your feelings for me?"

"Again I was scared, you always belittled me in front of everyone and was neutral when we were alone, I wanted you so much it hurt and I know you want me."

He got out of his seat and climbed onto Severus's lap leant over and whispered in his ear, "Lets start again shall we love," he nipped at Severus's ear and lick a path from there to Severus's mouth, 'umm mint' was the only thought in his mind as he slipped his tongue into Sev's mouth battling with the opposing tongue for dominance in which he won, he faintly heard a low moan come from his soon to be husband. He climbed off and pulled on Sev's hand and led him to his bedroom where he soon reattached his mouth to Sev's and started the battle once more as his hands strayed to the buttons of Sev's robes deciding it was taking too long he whispered the spell to get rid of their clothes and pushed Sev to the bed where as soon as his legs hit they fell with Harry on top.

"Harry, I've never…"

"Good, I get to be first." Harry whispered as his eyes followed his hands while mapping his lover's body, which proved to be strong and well muscled. He lowered his mouth to place kisses from the neck all the way down to a large pulsing cock, which he kissed the length of before licking back from base to tip. He looked up briefly and saw a look of pure desire on his love's face before tonguing the slit in the top of his prize, 'umm so nice'

"Harry…more…" Sev moaned out as he grabbed at Harry's head.

Being one who doesn't like to tease he wrapped his mouth around the shaft and rubbed his tongue up and down while sucking gently and silently and wandlessly lubing his hand and cock. He hummed around his prize and slid a finger around Sev's entrance teasing and exciting the man who continuously moaned and groaned and pushing back to impale himself onto Harry's finger he let out a yelp but Harry sucked harder and pushed his finger in and out as Sev relaxed and then added another and began the task of stretching and preparing his lover thoroughly before he could enter.

Feeling his lover close to exploding he began to hum again and sucked harder while stroking his love's prostate which caused Sev to lose control and shout Harry's name as he filled said persons mouth with his seed.

Harry swallowed some and crawled up in-between his loves legs and positioned the head of his cock at his loves entrance and pushed bringing a gasp from his lover which gave him an opening to kiss him and give him a bit of himself back.

Severus almost gagged as Harry kissed him and gave him his seed, he swallowed as Harry pushed himself in to the hilt and caused him to moan and kiss Harry back hard with the arousing taste of himself on his and Harry's tongue, he never thought that this was such a turn on.

Harry felt his love relax with the kiss and began to move hard and fast knowing that he wouldn't last long even if he was to go slow, he chanted over and over, "I love you I love you," just as he shot his seed into his lover.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AN – If you know a pregnancy length then you will notice that the dates don't fit, but as this is a magical pregnancy I decided that they needed another month gestation for magical development.**

The story behind Merissa will be in the prequel that I am writing (trying to anyway) at the moment. It isn't coming together too well at the moment though, there are many issues that I have to deal with in my life and my muse is being awkward, which isn't helping any.

Artemis Potter-Snape (xx)

**Happy Birthday Mackie, Happy Birthday Mackie, Happy Birthday dear Mackie, Happy Birthday to you.**

Sorry just me being silly.


End file.
